Hațeg
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Hatszeg latkepe.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Panorama of Hațeg | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = ROU HD Hateg CoA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Hateg jud Hunedoara.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Hațeg in Hunedoara County | image_map1 = Prelucrare 3D pentru Hateg - Romania.jpg | map_caption1 = 3D view of Hațeg | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Hațeg in Romania | latd = 45 | latm = 36 | lats = 27 | latNS = N | longd = 22 | longm = 57 | longs = 00 | longEV = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Town | subdivision_name2 = Hațeg | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1247 | parts_type = Subordinated villages | parts_style = list | p1 = Nălațvad | p2 = Silvașu de Jos | p3 = Silvașu de Sus | p4 = | p5 = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = PNL | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Marcel Adrian Goia | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 61.56 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 315 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 9 685 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 157.33 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = EET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = EEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 447020 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.primariehateg.ro/ | footnotes = }} Hațeg ( ; ) is a town in Hunedoara County, Romania with a population of 9,340. Three villages are administered by the town: Nălațvad, Silvașu de Jos and Silvașu de Sus. History In 1765, the settlement was completely militarised and integrated into the II-nd Border Company of the I-st Border Regiment from Orlați, until 1851, when that unit was disbanded. Geology Țara Hațegului (the Hațeg Country) is the region around the town of Hațeg. The fossils found in the Hațeg area span over 300 million years of Earth's geologic history, showing tropical coral reefs and volcanic island in the Tethys Sea, dinosaurs, primitive mammals, birds, and flying reptiles (such as Hatzegopteryx, which was named for the region). Hațeg Island was an island during the Cretaceous Period where a dwarf species of sauropod dinosaur, Magyarosaurus dacus, lived until their extinction at the end of the Cretaceous. Baron Franz Nopcsa published articles about these Mesozoic-era archosaurs on Hațeg Island. His studies led to his theory of insular dwarfism, the notion that "limited resources" on small islands can lead to a down-sizing of the indigenous vertebrate animals. Demographics Natives * Chike Onyejekwe * Nneka Onyejekwe Gallery File:14-18-hateg-zimbrii-2.jpg|European bison in Hațeg nature reserve File:Struthiosaurus transsylvanicus (2).jpg|Struthiosaurus transylvanicus, a herbivorous reptile dating from Late Cretaceous, first discovered in the Haţeg area File:Colegiul National I C Bratianu Hateg.jpg| The I. C. Brătianu National College File:HategHD2012 (4).JPG|Saint Nicholas Orthodox Church File:HategHD2012 (7).JPG|Historic bank building, today Hotel Ferdinand File:HategHD2012 (6).JPG|Reformed Church File:Hatszegi zsinagoga.jpg|Synagogue File:NalatvadHD (19).JPG|Nalatzi-Fay Manor, Nălațvad File:Adler - Drumul lui Traian lângă Haţeg, la începutul secolului XX.jpg|Trajan's Road near Hațeg (1900-1920) File:Adler - Interiorul bisericii greco-catolice din Haţeg, jud. Hunedoara.jpg|Interior of the Greek-Catholic Church (1900-1920) See also * Hateg Country Dinosaur Geopark References External links * Hațeg City Hall Official Site Category:Hațeg Category:Towns in Romania Category:Settlements in Hunedoara County Category:Market towns in Transylvania Category:Global Geoparks Network members Category:Geoparks in Romania Category:Established in 1247 Category:Valid name- locality of Romania